


Kane's Revenge

by Valentino1001



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Batwoman - Freeform, Beth Kane - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, Fanfic, Julia Pennyworth - Freeform, Kate Kane - Freeform, dc, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentino1001/pseuds/Valentino1001
Summary: SUMMARY: Kate Kane is on the hunt to find her mother and sister's killer. Her past begins to haunt her, but will she strike fear in the hearts of others?Based on Batwoman New 52.(One-shot chapter!)
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kane's Revenge

STORY  
Belgium - Day

Beth Kane and Kate Kane are twin sisters from Gotham City. The sisters arrive in Brussels, Belgium for Beth’s treatment. Somewhere, nearby the international airport a waffle shop is located where the twins are dining outside. Beth is wearing a bright reddish-pink trench coat along with black stiletto boots. Kate, on the other hand wears a thick, dark heavy coat and black combat boots. As the snow completely covers the ground, the cool breeze swiftly gushes the sisters’ matching bright red hair.

“Are you enjoying the waffles, sis?” Kate’s ghostly pale hands reach out to her coat.  
“Hmm. I love it! It’s very nice… Gosh, I did not miss this place now, did I?”  
Beth continues to chew and eat while Kate warmly smiles at her sister, as she sips her cup of warm chocolate. 

Suddenly, a mysterious shadowy pale figure stare at the two. Kate’s emerald green eyes immediately focus on a man sitting lazily across the table, as his curly jet-black hair follows through the wind and with his sinister blue eyes match along with hers. However, footsteps can be heard near the twins.

“Kate?! Beth?! Is that really you?!” A short brown-haired woman wearing a dark purple parka stops across her pace.  
Both of the twins immediately find themselves distracted, as the woman reaches out her mousey hand to Beth.  
“Julia Pennyworth. Nice to meet you.” Julia quickly flashes a warm smile as she shakes Beth’s pale hands gently. The two swiftly smile at one another.  
On the other hand, Kate’s face comes to a set of confusion. How did Julia find them? A set of questions immediately race through Kate’s mind as she stares at Julia.  
“How do you know we were here? Did you like track us or something?” Her right eyebrows raise in a set of confusion.  
“Your cousin Bruce told me. And I knew that you would both come to this place anyways.” Julia smoothly crosses her arms, relaxed.  
“He’s a sneaky one, isn’t he?” Beth continues to eat. Kate’s eyes lightly look at her sister.  
“He is.” Kate tilts her head up at Julia, who is standing next to her. “What did you want from us anyway? You already know that my sister is going to get her treatment here, and not Gotham.” 

The brown-haired reaches out her left hand out to her pocket, as she grabs a small piece of paper and Julia puts the paper out on the table. It is an identification photograph of a man who has curly dark hair and blue eyes.

“Who’s he?” Kate sips out her drink as her eyes intensely stare at the photograph.  
“The subject’s named Viktor Claes. Our team has done some research about him, but nothing’s come up so far. He recently just escaped prison, and now he’s on the loose again to kidnap and kill innocent civilians.” Julia then puts both of her hand back into her pocket.

With a sudden face of realisation, Kate moves her head to the side to look back at the man. However, the man disappears without a trace.  
“That looks and sounds very strange.” The red-haired smoothly touches her chin, as her face hints with a look of worry. 

LATER ON: BELGIUM – NIGHT

Beth is now sent to the local hospital as she is treated for her mental health. Meanwhile, Kate and Julia arrive at a local hotel to solve the mysterious case. The two continue to work together. 

“Well, from what we know is that he was with a terrorist group called The Many Arms of Death.” 

The green-eyed picks up a small map from the wooden brown table as her right hand pin the item up against the wall. Her face raises a set of confusion and anger, as she quickly realises who Viktor was. But before Julia could say anything, her phone vibrates as she picks up the call.

“Tuxedo One speaking.” Julia faces herself away from Kate. “I’ll be there right away.”  
The brown-haired quickly puts away the phone back into her pocket as her head faces Kate.  
“I’m sorry, but I really have to go. Turkey’s the next mission. Mind if I leave it up to you?” Julia begins to pack her items as she smoothly picks up the large black suitcase.  
The red-head warmly smiles as she waves her a quick goodbye. “I’ll see you later, Julia. Thank you.” 

Kate Kane’s P.O.V

As Julia exits herself out of the room, I continue to analyse the photographs one by one and as carefully as possible. The room was poorly lit and the whole hotel room smelled like booze and cigarettes, my hands reach out for a small flashlight and point at each of the photos as possible. Suddenly, a warehouse in the middle of the forest in the photograph indicating a name called the ‘Amendatory Warehouse’. 

Flashback

A young Kate Kane and Beth Kane along with her mother Gabrielle are mysteriously kidnapped, as they find themselves in the middle of a forest outside of the city.  
“Mom! Beth!” I yell out as loud as I can as blue salty tears run across my face.  
I quickly feel a cloth being draped at the top of my head as I shake and fumble in resistance. My head tilts and swiftly come to an angle, as a white warehouse with a huge logo that showed, ‘Amendatory Warehouse’. The sight quickly becomes dark as I could feel the cloth close to my face, and I couldn’t breathe.  
End of Flashback

“I think I know where I am about to go.” I heavily smirk and immediately turn off the lights.  
I then run up towards my suitcase and begin to unpack the bat-suit. I quietly wear the suit and jump out of the window, as my knees quietly touch the ground. Across the dark road, an old motorcycle sits between the two cars and I approach to take out the vehicle for a ride. 

CONT’D: BELGIUM – NIGHT

I arrive immediately at the warehouse, where my right-hand taps on the right forehead of my mask to activate the bat-sonar lenses to check around the room. With a face of horror and surprise, I am suddenly greeted by the smell of fresh and rotting blood. My eyes rapidly witness the floating lifeless bodies everywhere. In shock, I immediately cover my face with my trembling hand. And all of a sudden, I softly hear footsteps behind me.

“Who are you?” A cold, deep voice roared.  
A bright light switches on inside the warehouse, revealing the fresh and rotting corpses all over the room. And a fuel of fire ignites within me, I strongly clench my fists together.  
“Oh, you know who I am.” I sternly respond. “You were the one who killed my mother. Gabrielle Kane.” I then turn around to see his entire face.  
Viktor wore a battered-up red suit with blood stains all over his body. His curly black hair and blue eyes stare fiercely back at me.  
“How do you know?” Viktor, as his body shakes with fear and panic.  
“Because I was the one who witnessed death. You, shot my mother to her death.” I then remove my mask to show my face at him. “I am… Kate Kane. The daughter of Colonel Gabrielle Kane.”  
Viktor’s face turns into a mortified shock. “No, it can’t be… That’s impossible- ”

Viktor’s face quickly come into a rage, as his hands come to a fist punch. I swiftly dodge away, and my left hand tightly grip around his neck where his body lies completely on the ground. My temper begins to fuel gradually in frustration.

“Why do I matter to you?! Damnit! Answer my question!” My hands continue to clench around his neck tightly.  
“You see…” His pale mouth harshly coughs, and he struggles to breathe. “Your mother and I had some unfinished business with me. She betrayed me because of war. She eventually left me with nothing… And now you’re going to join her too.”

Viktor instinctively punches my stomach, and I immediately let go of him. He then draws out a gun where I disarm it away from his hands, I swiftly duck down to grab hold of the gun. I point the cold metal barrel at his right leg and immediately releasing the bullet, where the small metal passes through his knees. His voice loudly and deeply yells out across the room, as I aim the small gun at his cold pale forehead.

“Go on. Give it with your last shot.” Viktor quietly laughs.

Both of my hands completely tremble as Batman’s rule come to mind.  
‘No killing.’ I immediately thought to myself.  
But, how could I? When this man has been killing hundreds and innocents of civilians?

“You killed my mother, you killed all of these people?! How could you?!” I harshly yell out as his face, hurt. 

He laughs in response; he knew that he was a cold-blooded killer and a terrorist. And within my face of anger and hurt, I quickly pull the empty trigger. Immediately, Viktor disarms my hand, and knocking me out on the floor. My body lies flat against the cold ground, where his cold hands tightly wrap around my neck.  
Instinctively, I look around the room where I see a small knife beside me. My left arm immediately reaches out, as the blade immediately slices Viktor’s throat open. His lifeless body falls down on the ground. I then swiftly stand up and pick up my mask off the ground and put it on around my face, and I stare at his dead body.

I quietly whisper to myself, “I am so sorry Batm- Bruce. But I am a goddamn soldier. I will soldier on if I have to. Always will be, and always have.” 

NEXT DAY: BELGIUM – DAY

Beth now lies at the local hospital where she is on a stable recovery. She steadily lies down on the bed where she watches through the television screen. The door opens as Kate enters the hospital room. Beth, on the other hand, looks in complete surprise as her sister walks weakly towards her. Beth now wears a white hospital gown, while Kate wears a dark turquoise trench coat.

“Hey, Beth! It’s nice to see you.” I pace myself quietly closer to her. “Gosh, it’s so bright in here! My eyes!”  
Beth continues to stare at the television screen. “I wanted to see the snow. It’s very calming, ya know?” 

Beth reaches her arms out to close the curtains in front of her. Her pale face quickly turns at me with a sight of worry. I then grabbed her hands gently, reassuring her. Beth’s green eyes quickly ooze a sight of doubt.

“What happened to you, Kate?! Are you alright?” Her arms warmly wrap around my shoulder. I gently wrap my arm around her shoulders, reciprocating.  
“It’s okay Beth. I’m okay. We’re okay.” I gently close my eyes, where a stream of tears flowing down on my face. “It’s done. It’s over. Justice is served.”

THE END.


End file.
